Communication devices and portable electric devices, such as video camera, portable phones, laptop, etc., are becoming smaller and down-sized. Accordingly, the batteries used as the power source for the devices are also required to become smaller and lighter in weight while having a high energy density. The batteries may be rechargeable batteries.